Flight
by MinaRobins
Summary: Pre-Movie. Trudy arrives on the Pandora with the first group of miners. She is the first to fly into the hallelujah mountains and first military personnel to join the into the Avatar program. AU. Trudy/ Neytiri, Neytiri/Trudy Femslash. Currently undergoing a full rewrite so until that's done, it's on Hiatus.
1. Second Chances

Title: Flight  
Author: MinaRobins  
Fandom: Avatar, The Movie  
Pairing: Trudy Chacon/ Neytiri  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Pre-Movie. Trudy arrives on the Pandora with the first group of miners. She is the first to fly into the hallelujah mountains and first military personnel to join the into the Avatar program. AU. Follows movie story line…kind of :3. Main narration from Trudy's point of view.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of this epic movie  
Author's note: I tried to get everything according to the movie. But watching it only once means I will be relying heavily on memory. **Archiving is allowed but only with the permission of the author**.

Humblest thanks to nickelwit. Thank you for your continue betaing and insights on all of Flight. My Second in Command. I salute thee! 3

* * *

Flight. Part one

Have you've ever flown? Really taken a plane of some kind and soared? Well I have, it was what I was born to do. The one thing I adored and loved. Before Pandora I was the best pilot Air Force ever had. And the best are most often sent to the worst situations.

The mission was simple enough, my squad was order to go deep undercover and infiltrate a terrorist group composed of anarchists going by the handle of Zero-One. We were to send out Intel on their operations and scope out the main base's local and air defence network for the eventual air strike that would leave it a smoking crater. What sucked was the fact my squad got stuck with babysitting the First Minister's son.

Bishop Coftin.

The son of a gun was the type of cocky that'd only military families could construct. Pride a mile long with enough blood relatives in high places to ensure him slack wherever he went. If the relatives couldn't protect him the military was still in debt to their generations of sacrificial service, at least enough to turn a blind eye to Bishop's misdeeds once or twice.

Second chances for every test, for every course.

Well guess what, life doesn't give "second chances".

Shits for brains got our cover blown by the third month of a supposed 2-year cover. Identities that took months and hundreds of thousands of dollars to construct became useless in an instant.

Special Operations Command assembled twenty of the best from all branches of service for this mission. Four of us made it out. The sixteen casualties were the only ones accounted for the official filed report. The fixers, informants and sympathizers that helped us along the way have all wound up dead. But of course they remained nameless, worthless and forgotten by everyone but us.

The families were screaming bloody murder over their lost relatives. The twenty so people consisted of fathers, mothers, brothers and sisters so young they shouldn't have been allowed to suffer with us. The government demanded accountability for the squandered lives and millions of taxpayer dollars for a three-month operation that produced nothing. Unless you count Zero-One's propaganda victory.

Of course Bishop was not going to be the one to the fall for _his _failure. _No_, he got special treatment for everything in life. Including an escape from punishment and if anyone were the wiser they would be paid to keep quiet. If the black money wasn't enough then surely a cold bullet in the head would do the job.

A scapegoat was needed to protect the First Minister's _precious_ son.

How did things go for the scapegoat?

Well let's just say no one wanted to hire me anymore. Dishonourable discharges tend to have that affect...

My medal's stripped off and my honours renounced. I was furious that they used me as an excuse, but it didn't come as a surprised. What pissed me off the most was how they clipped my wings. My name was trashed and credibility blown to hell. Not one presentable place was willing to take a pilot that had so 'royally' fucked such a critical assignment.

* * *

That's when he showed up in my third rate apartment. Colonel Miles Quaritch. Said he had a chance of a lifetime for me.

_If_ I was willing to risk it all.

I had laughed in his face and asked him what I could possibly have left to loose. My family was long gone and the relationships I had built in that rotton little orphanage didn't survive when I enlisted into the Air Force. The one thing I loved to do in life was no longer an option for me.

What more did I have to lose?

I had gritted my teeth as I growled a 'Bring it' at his square face.

He said he liked my spirit and he could use someone like me. Of course my identity would be changed. My records stated I had enlisted and worked only for the Marines.

His eyes were cold and calculating as he informed me of a moon named Pandora.

I was told I would been given a second chance there. Naturally my identity would need to be changed first. He wasn't going to give a disgrace a second chance. My records would be altered. On paper, I was and always had been enlisted in the Marines. Gone was all trace of my Air Force career.

Ironical isn't it. How I had lived by the fact that life gave no second chances.

But this chance was in hell. Every thing in this world wanted to kill me.

Pandora consisted of only one law.

Straight and simple.

It was to kill or be **kill**.


	2. Welcome to Hell

Disclaimers located in Chapter one

Flight: Welcome to Hell

Our ship was the first manned flight to Pandora. Naturally not everything was properly planned out....more like a first class fuck up. We Marines and scientific personnel emerged from our solitary stasis chambers after the better part of six years only to discover we were still nine months away from reaching the moon. We had less than three months of provisions on board. Our only hope would be the advance cargo module awaiting us moon-side brimming with all the supplies and the equipment deemed too heavy to ship out with us.

Not everyone survived. Only the strongest continued to exist. The Colonel didn't care if there wasn't enough food to feed the eight hundred of us. He put us on starvation rations. Called it training. The strong preyed on the weak, stealing and taking extra shares. Quaritch turned a blind eye so long as "Order" was maintained. The lot that died from starvation were titled as **weak** and _**hindrances**_. Pity came from the weak only to be given to the feeble… mutiny was never a threat. Not when the first person to utter the words was ejected out of the nearest airlock.

The people at the scientific departments suffered the most. Only Grace Augustine and Max Patel survived. I had a hand in saving their lives; it just wasn't in my nature to ignore people that were suffering but I couldn't protect all of my more academically prone shipmates. Somewhere in the beginning I had felt that those two needed me as much as I needed them. The precious energy spent looking out for them paid off. They cut me in on this barely-edible algae they managed to grow with what little gear they had with them. It took painfully long to mature, and it tasted god-awful. There was barely enough to split between the three of us, but it was enough to keep the edge off most of the hunger when combined with the shrinking rations.

All of this was done in secret of course, for the Colonel detested anything that remotely had even the slightest threat of overpowering to _his_ precious army of private military contractors. Even the idea of another food source would have gotten us a one way trip onto the ships outer hull…without a spacesuit.

Just when survivors guilt started showing it's ugly head and sanity was leaving the men. Our ship finally landed on Pandora. The foolish rushed onto the blessed solid ground and ran towards the grounded cargo module only to suffocate to death.

The readings from our ship stated an atmosphere similar to earth's but with a more rainforest like environment. We had pack tools and machinery. Automatic weapons for the deadly inhibitants. hilled sized bulldozers to shape the land. But there weren't so many precautions for the atmospheric situation. The climate was above warm but the toxicity of the air was enough to knock a soldier out in twenty seconds and be certified brain dead at the fourth minute.

Equipped with flimsy emergency oxygen packs, we broke out the supplies and enjoyed our first real meal in months. Freeze dried MRE's never tasted so freaking good. After regaining our strength and our evaporating sanity, we began the job we were being paid for.

Back on Earth we were soldiers, heroes, Marines. The moment we signed up for this trip we became hired guns. We were no longer the Devil Dogs fighting for freedom, love and Mom's apple pie. We were wolves, since only the fierce survived. Colonel, or Smiles as we had later dubbed (though it was never said in his face) him for his ever-present scowl was satisfied at the outcome, pleased that he had a group that was so _finely_ in shape.

We, being the first to cultivate this death trap were the ones that learned everything the hard way. Especially Colonel Miles Quaritch, he was most soundly educated that first day of landing.

The designated landing area, soon to be our command base, was surrounded by a slight chasm on three sides. It was a plateau of the sorts, when we first arrived it still had slight forestry skimming its borders. Our ship and cargo module towered above everything else. It was a perfectly reasonable landing spot. What wasn't so great was breaking into this big fucking bird's nest. Colonel had promptly secured on a gas mask and jump out of the ship assault rifle in hand exclaiming crudely how they now had 'fresh eggs' for breakfast instead of the 'artificial sci-fi shit' we've been stomaching.

_Nothing _to worry about.

Momma pterodactyl wasn't so sure about that. At least we thought it was pterodactyl, I mean, whatever the hell it was we sure didn't have them on earth. The creature was huge and seeing it's nest disrupted was **not** a good first impression. The Colonel was maul onto the ground. In the process having his mask torn off and his face slashed in the process. The beast soared into the air and started circling above.

When we made our move to fan out and take down the bird Colonel waved us off. The next moment the monster dived for him he rolled and jammed the rifle barrel into one of the holes in it's chest all the while throwing his arm around its vibrant neck. After emptying the entire magazine straight into its guts, both him and the thing fell onto the ground. Luckily for him, we had a spare mask waiting when they had plummeted from the one-story height.

Our Colonel made an amazing recovery;, he decided to keep the scars the monster had created. He wasn't much fun to look before the attack let alone afterwards. No one dared to even playfully mention his nickname 'Smiles' anymore, not when his face was a constant reminder of how serious this hell was going to be like.

To say the least we were all ridiculously impressed by him.

Did we hate him? Yes!

Did we respect him? Yes.

* * *

It was another 3 years before Parker Selfridge, the corporate administrator of the whole mining exibition had the balls to come to our semi domesticated mountain top.

Everyone was still trying to forget what happen on the ship so not all the guards were paying much attention at the gates. I made a couple of Marine friends, but they were still mostly strangers to me. Me, Max and Grace had grown close, family close after our ordeal. So when I couldn't stand my rough pack of Marine buddies, I would sneak off to their scientific sanctuary. They were building these hybrids of sorts. Something to do with genetic engineering of Human and Na'vi genomes.

The Na'vi were the indigenous life forms on Pandora. _Almost_ human like, except for their cobalt skin, tail, ears and the fact that they were all about **ten **feet tall and four times as strong.

Grace had taken some of my DNA for "safety measures". How a little scrap of tissue was going to keep me safe from the jungle predators was beyond me.

When I wasn't off building our base and they weren't studiously trying to write an encyclopaedia on Pandora we would try to meet together. Taking an afternoon or two to laze about, play cards, and drink a couple of shots. We sometimes made a grand job at pretending we didn't watch almost three hundred people died.

It was as if I had gotten a family I never thought I could have.

But all good things come to an end.


	3. Disconnection

Thanks guys for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me :D. Reviews are really encouraging so special thanks to everyone that took the extra time to leave me a comment :3, constructive critiques are appreciated as well.

Disclaimers located in Chapter one

Flight: Disconnected

It was at last the time to pilot my beloved AT-99 Scorpion into the beyond. Still I had to be careful so I got Hunter to join me. He was one of the few that helped me aid our unprepared teammates during our trip to Pandora. He was someone I could trust to watch my back, coincidently he was also the number one marksmen in our whole camp.

We were transporting a load of fuel to our frequently forwarding bulldozers. After witnessing what Colonel Quaritch had to go through, everyone was more cautious. But hell was still hell; our five hundred has fallen to only three hundred and fifty. The people that are here now at the RDA are here to stay. Somewhere along the way we nicknamed our base Hell's gate.

You see. The whole point of our existent on this moon originates for this mineral called unobtanium. Yeah, it's a stupid name. But don't look down on the dumb rock; it cost a good twenty million for just _one_ kilo back on earth. Apparently it's the key to solving Earth's _entire_ energy crisis.

Most importantly it's the thing that's funding all our pay checks.

As we neared the designated drop site all my screens, FLIR, and even my radar died. It is not fun flying bind especially cause it's shitting foggy up here. The next thing I know I'm manoeuvring away from floating mountains and a bunch of fucking pterodactyls. Hunter is having a hell of a time trying to keep the flocks from flying at us while I'm trying to pilot sightless.

He had joked about seeing a pterodactyl that looked just like the one Colonel Quaritch had killed moments before he got ripped out of my Scorpion.

Then everything went quiet.

* * *

When I came to, it felt like my body was under a deep underwater. The pressure was keeping me down, making me slightly nauseous. What frightened me the most was how I couldn't do a thing about it. I strained my whole body forward but it was a futile effort, the only sign of anything changing was the increase beeping at my bedside. I could hear people talking but I couldn't speak or see.

Then there was nothing.

I heard Grace's voice reassuring me. But everything I heard was fuzzy. Sounded to me people were talking with wax paper in front of their mouths. Like when you were kids and you made shakers in pre-school. You get a toilet paper roll and pull an elastic band over the wax paper on one end then put beads or whatever into it then cover the other side with the a new piece of wax paper. Of course instead of filling the shaker with beads you would talk into the roll. And there you go. That's what everything sounded to me. Hazy blur.

Fuck.

Some of my new friends from the Marines came by. Sadly Hunter never did.

Every once in a while I would hear Max's voice or Grace would come and check the tubes that were keeping me alive. She talked of progress at a school for the natives. But it was confusing for me to understand what she was talking about since concentrating on anything was disastrously hard.

As time past the tubes were removed but I still couldn't talk or see. I fell in and out of consciousness. I could never properly distinguish when I was awake or when I was dreaming.

Then after a lot of time had past I felt a great excitement brewing about my bed. My visitors frequented to my side and I think they even changed my pillow for me.

Then I saw, felt and tasted pure light. My whole body was being ripped out of the old bed only to fly through a tunnel of untainted energy.


	4. Restoration Arc Part 1

I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to leave me a comment. And here you go the start of the Restoration Arc. Sorry it is so short but I can't update that fast on my super slow computer and I need the time to do some serious cramming. Btw, we are only about _3_ Chapters away from seeing Neytiri, yea!

3 Enjoy

Disclaimers located in Chapter one

Flight: Restoration

'What a fucking trip.' I thought as I turned my head, I could see someone standing by my side in some kind of radiation suit. 'Grace?'

I reached up my hands to touch my neck. 'Why couldn't I talk?'

Blinking my eyes a couple of times I tried to sit up. I kept trying to say Grace's name but it was in vain.

'What the hell is happening?'

"Can you hear me Trudy?"

I nodded. Christ did Grace get really short. My face must have been struggling to stay straight since Grace smacked me lightly on the arm.

"I'm not the one that shrank, little lady."

Confused I once again reached my hands out for her only see long blue digits move to my command. I would've screamed if it weren't for the fact that my voice still wasn't working. So I did the next best thing, I stood up and tried to find a way out of the bleak white room.

"Oh for fucks sake calm down!" Grace pushed my unbalanced body down onto the long white clinical bed. "You are in a Avatar."

'Avatar? What the fuck is an Avatar?'

"Still can't talk huh?" She sighed; her hands automatically moving towards her pant's pocket only to realize her cigarettes were inaccessible underneath the radiation suit. "Trudy, you gave us quite a scare, do you know what year it is?"

Time didn't really matter to me since I wasn't even moving and everything kind of just blurred together. So I shook my head. No.

"It's been almost nine years since that crash."

I stared wide-eyed at my friend's tired face. But it must be true, she did look older and her waist long strawberry hair had been cut to neck length. I wanted to hug her, but I didn't know if I could in my alien body without crushing a rib. I felt a bit out of control.

"You are lucky your gunship fell directly in line of the bulldozers path, or..." Grace remained silent for a moment then touched my knee. "Aren't you glad I took that DNA sample of you now?"

Strangely I found this whole thing ridiculously unreal so I shrugged, which earned me a rather hard smack on the arm.

* * *

Grace explained to me what I was controlling and why she had one too. These Avatars were created in the hope of giving us a better opportunity to merge into the Na'vi's community. She also informed me of how she had started a school, but something had caused her to return to Hell's Gate.

I nodded and tried to express how I was listening to her when she visited me in my slumber of nine years. I was relieved and slightly surprised she had come to see me through such a long time.

Through my whole life, it has always been me against the world. No one really cared for me during my childhood. Father had died a decorated soldier in the Army, and my cliché mother decided teenage pregnancy wasn't something she could handle. I was dropped off at the orphanage as soon as she could get out of the hospital

The whole thing turned me into somewhat of a pain when I was there. Trouble brewed constantly whenever I was around, but I was too smart to be caught twice. The head master knew I was the one that had thrown marbles down the stairs to the cafeteria when the class bell had rang. I knew she knew; the whole orphanage knew. Too bad she could never catch me in doing it. Foster families never kept me for long either, so I constantly had new families to torment. Every time I was sent back to the dreary orphanage. The only bright side were the friends I made in the old home. They were the closest thing I had to siblings, and many decided to enlist into the Marines or Army. Only a few decided to journey into the Air Force. That decision caused a gulf to grow between us.

As we continue in our respected fields, our makeshift family disappeared. Some lost their lives in missions or training accidents, others just lost contact. If I had learned anything in this life, it was how nothing was permanent. Nothing can last against time..

Grace nudged me in the hip, "Focus!"

She apologized for the delay in giving me a body. These Avatars took at least six years to grow artificially.

She took me to where my human body was. Damn it wasn't a pretty sight.

The thing that had once been my body was in a solitary room separate from the main circle of machines. When I was inside the facility, I was given a rebreather that contained ammonia, methane and chlorine and some oxygen. In Hell's Gate, I was the one limited by the atmosphere.

The chamber my 'real' body inhabited was specially designed for long-term coma patients. My head and shoulders were visible, but other then that my whole body was enclosed within the white machine. Crouching down I noticed the machinery connecting the back of my neck to the headrest. Looking at the whole thing made me shiver, and my tail to swished back and fourth nervously. My eyes were charred shut and disfiguring burns replaced where my midnight hair had been. The crash had broken pretty much every bone and damaged every organ in my body. Lucky for me, the nerve damage cut me off from most feeling below the neck

Grace sat beside my stilled form and smiled as she stroked lightly over my burned forehead.

I put my larger hands on her arm to still her. I could feel her touch to my forehead, was I still connected to this… This _thing_?

**How** could anyone stand to be near my decaying body?

"You are our first test subject for continual psionic link to an Avatar."

I brought my eyebrows together in confusion. Then wrote onto the data file I carried everywhere. Typing in quickly, "What?"

"Remember when I told you that I started a school with the Omaticaya in my Avatar form."

I simply nodded.

"Well when I sleep I transfer back into my human body." She stood and placed a hand on my blue arms. "You _won't_."

I typed "Why?"

"You body doesn't need you consciousness to survive, the life support system takes care of that, but you're still connected to it. When your human body dies, so will your Avatar."

I wasn't very alarmed by the statement since I had already died once and it didn't seem to be all that horrible having a new stronger body.

Grace's face looked sheepishly up at me for a moment, "You're our first test subject for prolonged mind transference."


	5. Restoration Arc Part 2

I know people have been asking for longer updates. Which if you haven't notice they are all longer then the chapter with only 680 something words. If you don't mind please be patience with me since this fic is going to be dramatically long.

:D Please please Review 3

Flight Part Five

Later at diner the Colonel informed me of his hand in my situation. Apparently these scientists have "gone over" their heads with ideas of diplomacy with the savages. I was to join their ranks as an undercover agent for the Marines. To scope what the 'enemy' scientists were up to.

It was nothing too difficult. My last earthly mission prepared me for this, and he promised me a human body. They could do that now with some cutting edge medical science, completely new and ready for me the moment I returned to Earth. Of course it would be expensive, but the Colonel said it was the least he could do for _one of his own._

* * *

I love Max and Grace with all my heart for what they had done. If it wasn't for them, I'm sure Colonel Smiles wouldn't have been able to come up with this plan. It was obvious he mainly wanted a legitimate spy in the group that would play for his team. I wanted, needed to be in my own body again. I didn't mind my elongated body, and I like the strength. I am even particularly fond of my ears and tail. But I desperately wanted to fly again. They just don't build any craft to Na'vi scale. Being grounded again, it's like being only half alive. My tail twitched.

It was a good thing I never let my friendship with the scientific department leak out.

Max had grown considerably wider, and it made my mornings to tease him about it. How he had gain so much weight was apparently the scientific field's inside joke. He let me know that only he and Grace and had come to care for my body when my so-called pal's stopped coming.

My little improvised family couldn't come too often or else it would have been suspicious. They kept to tight schedules and always pretended to have some 'important' tests to run on my broke body.

* * *

Nine years was a long time. The crappy facility held together with spit and duct tape was gone. Instead it was a highly secure pentagon-shaped base, something to be proud of. There were air and ground defence towers. The forestry was being kept back by machines that regularly sprayed acidic mining by-products a good thirty-meters around the base. A third of Hell's gate was converted to a runway and storage for freaking everything imaginable. The new blood that was introduced into the community had no clue what we had to go through in the beginning; this was heaven compare to our one ship and poorly guarded grounds.

I was introduced to a lot of new people at RDA. The friends I had made nine years before were in shock when they saw me. My Marine buddies had a hard time adjusting to seeing me. There was a severe prejudice towards the scientific department and the Avatar bodies they used. I never mixed insanely well with them before, but it was still a shock to see so little of the three hundred and fifty I had once risked my life with.

A week later I was let out into the gardens. Man it was beautiful out. And since I no longer needed to wear the mask all the time, it didn't feel like I was running on borrowed oxygen. But then again I don't mind the improved masks so much. They covered the whole face while the ones Hunter and I had were something more akin to the respirators bug exterminators wore. You have to understand that there just weren't a lot of resources when we first came; thank god we even _had_ the emergency oxygen masks.

Thinking of Hunter made my ears droop, turning my head I looked around for my fellow Avatars.

"Grace." I typed into the pad; it pronounced her name with monotone aloofness. I tried to make up for the stupid piece of technology by smiling brightly at her.

She was also in her Avatar state and quickly ran over to pat me awkwardly on the arm.

"Sergeant Stark, its _great _of you to come all the way out here to the Avatar training grounds."

"Dr. Augustine." Came the bored reply.

The Sergeant had been marching right after me and I didn't even notice, fuck. Trudy, you gotta get back on your game.

"There are some files you need to fix, come with me." The diminutive man told me as he shoved a tank and mask into my hands.

Grace gave me a reassuring push before turning back to her basketball game.


	6. Restoration Arc Part 3

A/N I'm grateful for the time you gave to give me a review.

But reviews that say things like "I won't bug you on the length of you fanfic anymore but you still…" Are not that productive towards my writing.

The length will be the same amount, less or more but it will be according to how I write. I think everyone prefers quality to quantity.

Regarding critiques I openly welcome them but you have to be more clear on _where_ my spelling or grammar falls out of place. Everything has been proof read by _**my beta**_ as I've mentioned in chapter one. If you have any questions just message me. Thank you Nickelwit and B.

The chapter divisions are made logically and if I changed how I separated my chapters I wouldn't be writing for my love of Neytiri/Trudy, I would be writing only to please my readers.

I apologize if I am coming through as harsh but to be frank I want to do this story right so rushing is not part of my plan. I want to build a believable relationship between the two instead of the movie's "Oh you're kind of a clumsy ruffian but I'll love you anyways because I think your brutish and slightly flat characteristics are cute."

To my anonymous reviewer: Trudy's P.O.V has been edited again (Since in the beginning I was skipping the in-depth insight for an early approach to Neytiri but chronologically I really should have describe things a bit clearer) and typos have been fixed, thank you for leaving your grammatical help. I would like to mention that I'm not trying to fuss or snap at anyone, all I've addressed is the fact that I would appreciate reviews that focus more on the story and not the length. This is being not the very start of the over all Flight experience so I hope it doesn't hinder this story's appeal. Flight has been proof read by my beta and as well as my reviewers. That's how it gets better and better put together. So once again thank you for your help.

I'm really glad people are adding this story to alerts and such.

Please review especially if you have either an insightful or _clear_ critique to give. Even a small encouragement goes a long way. Special thanks to Sid for being just supportive. There is a bunch of people that deserve my thanks but since I can't write a comment for all of my wonderful readers I'll just once again give my thanks to all my supporters.

My thanks to everyone that endured reading through that very long A/N.

Sincerely, Mina Robins.

**Sorry for the late update, been dieing from work, school and the crazy turns of life. **

**It's just all a caffeinated illusion.**

* * *

Disclaimers in Chapter one

**Flight Part Four C**

When we had walked into the armoury I saw Colonel Quaritch preparing to get into his AMP suit.

I nodded my head to the smaller but no less intimidating man in front of me. He was waving at the Sergeant dismissively. "GO!"

When he had saluted and marched away, the Colonel handed me a file that contained some random info on the last nine years. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Gear up Marine, it's time for your first away mission, think you're ready for it."

I nodded eagerly, anything to fly again. I had read everything I could on the whole Avatar program and I think I finally understood how to work and think with this body. Due to my lack in speech my sense of smell was sharper and my hearing even more acute then the other people that have been using Avatars for a longer period of time.

"Remember, you play for my team." Colonel Quaritch shot his steel cold eyes at me. "This file contains just some basic reports and Intel, Grace over there thinks I hate you, but we've got her fooled, isn't that right son?"

I disliked the fact that he called me son but I managed a grin, then turning around swiftly I walked away from him. I sent a message to his AMP unit to explain how I didn't want to stay too long, 'we don't want Grace suspicious, now do we?'

When I told Max and Gracey a slightly edited version of the whole conversation they burst out laughing. Because what I didn't see when I turned was how red in the face the Colonel had gotten. Max had said that _no one _had **ever** just walked away from Miles before being dismissed.

* * *

I hate just sitting and not moving. Grace is introducing two new members to the program: A Thomas Sully and Norm Spellman. Thomas' messy brown hair hides his rather downcast face. The scowl looks kind of out of place on his boyish features. Looking to his right I saw a taller skinnier paler man. Norm moved like he was a teenager who just got introduced to his lanky growing body well his avatar one at least. His bright eyes and eager beaver outlook made me smile.

Norm was staring at Grace's Avatar body long enough to get caught by his department head. My friend smirked at me cheekily and winked at Norm. "Ain't I a babe?"

Norm stuttered awkwardly, he began blushing so bright his face turned a deep purple. He fell silent while the rest of the group attempted to cover their laughing until Norm himself snorted loudly and laughed along with them.

One of the Colonel's men called for Grace; she left behind orders for us to get acquainted and to read up on our mission while she went to deal with the security officer.

At mealtime I had the luck of scoring a spot next to sullen Thomas and happy-go-lucky Norm. I didn't mind the tall science fellow, but Thomas' morbid glow was affecting everyone.

The moment I got my food ratios I momentarily forgot my lunch mates and chewed happily at the yogurt like food in our bowls, god Jesus, Mary, n' Joseph. I never noticed how freaking awesome the action of eating and tasting was till I realized how long I haven't been able to do it.

Norm chirped optimistically with a fellow Avatar user in Na'vi. He kept shooting glances at my direction. I think he was trying to impress me with his ever so vast knowledge on just about everything. When I grinned back at him, he fidgeted with the buttons on his vest and blushed a light purple.

Another nudge at my left side made me stare at the 'ever-joyful' Sully. Thomas seemed to be swigging at some kind of alcohol. The liquid's smell was amplified by my Avatar's senses. I wondered if anyone else at our table noticed. Grace always said that our synthetic bodies should be treated with care… I wonder if she mentioned that to Tommy boy here.

Partially worried for Thomas' well being, but more so for Grace's hard work, I placed my hand on the bottle's top and held it there. He frowned before promptly rising from his seat and marching out from our dining hall. The rest of the table ignored his melodramatic departure and continued eating and chatting amiably. Sighing, I got up and quietly followed him.

He scowled as I ran after him. I typed a phrase telling him to hand over the bottle, but he refused to listen.

"Just, just leave me alone you mute." His ears were laid back against the top of his skull while he bared his canine teeth to me.

Though I resented his comment I refused to leave. I didn't want harm to come to anyone. Whatever was bothering him was the thing that made him resent my help with anger.

We stood silently for the better part of ten minutes. Every time he lifted the bottle, I would push his hand back down. Until his booze enflamed anger boiled over and he shoved his free hand against my shoulder. "Do you know **why** I'm drinking?!"

I type. "I'm willing to listen."

"Argh, how _can_ you understand?!?! His body started shaking. He swung his head left to right as if to shake a painful memory out of his head. Tears begin streaming down his tan blue face making me feel slightly out of place.

If he yelled I would have stayed. If he threw a punch I would have dodged and dropped him on his science certified ass. But now he's crying and I just ain't that good dealing with men that cried.

He took a deep breath and tried to articulate some unimaginable pain. "My brother dies and nobody takes the four minutes to tell me till I landed here and woke up, apparently the only thing the government does is…is drop him in a little freaking cardboard box and cremate him in some broken down furnace." I watched his face contort in agony. "It was our birthday, and it was my turn, MY TURN to go to his apartment and celebrate but I couldn't make time for him because of this trip, I thought, I thought we are young we have a bunch of time."

He threw the bottle into the unused fire pit. The silver metal shined lazily as it poured it's unwanted liquid onto Pandora's floor.

"He rushed over to celebrate our birthday, **OUR** birthday and he gets shot by some Neanderthal with a gun when he took a short cut through a back alley. Don't you see?! I caused his bloody death, I killed the only family I have!"

I sighed. What the hell am I suppose to do? …I couldn't revert time. At a loss of what to do, I pulled his shuddering body against mine and didn't let up on how tightly I held onto him till I felt his shaking arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Then _you_ should live and succeed for you brother's memory."

It was Grace's voice that broke our silent truce.

Thomas' sniffles subsided enough for me to know he wasn't going to just drop onto the floor and cry. I tried to back off, but he refused to let go, so I let him have what little comfort a stranger can give.

"Live for you brother's memory Thomas, don't make his death a burden to you. Use it as an inspiration instead of an _excuse_ to booze up and fuck up one of my perfectly engineered babies. If you want to be self-destructive, do it in your own human one."

Thomas lets out a scoff.

"I need a scientist not some suicidal prick, we have a bunch of those with Smiles over at the headquarters."

I glared at Grace, no one called Quaritch 'Smiles' anymore.

Grace snickered as she saw the expression on my face, then she hauled Thomas off me and turned him around to face her. "_Scientist_ or **prick**, turn tail back to the Colonel if you want to mope around. You can be self-destructive back on Earth. Join us for our morning mission if you decide you cherish your knowledge _and_ more importantly your brother's memory."

Thomas looked shell shocked and turned to gazed at both Grace and me as if he was finally seeing people instead of beings that were created by his depressed mind.

"Trudy c'mon." Grace motioned towards our sleeping quarters. "Give him some air."

Before I followed Grace back towards our sleeping quarters I quickly typed into the pad and left it in Thomas' steadying hands.

In clear Courier font I had written: "I am an orphan too and I turned out alright, there's nothing I can say to ease someone's death but don't waste your life, a life that was obviously _cherished _by your twin."

"It is _your_ choice to leave or stay but make it a **worth while choice**."

* * *

When nighttime fell our fellow Avatars joined us in our sleeping quarters, it is a shack of the sorts located in the outer regions of the camp.

"Goodnight my kitties, I'll see you in the morning."

Grace lingered her tail next to mine when she said 'you'.

It was nice to have a family watching out for one another. I frowned and wondered if Thomas was coping all right.

When I made sure everyone had fallen asleep and returned to their human bodies I slipped out of my bed and left the shack.

I swiftly made my way to our training grounds. How could I possibly sleep? I've been freaking lying there like a rock for the past nine years.

The hell I was going to sleep.


	7. Restoration Arc Part 4

To my anonymous review "B": I do realize the tenses at time falls out of place it was because I was thinking of writing in present tense for some strange unexplainable reason. But then I changed back to normal. If you could contact me I could always use another beta to pick up on my tenses and since I don't have a Na'vi translator every time the characters talk in Na'vi is just made up stuff . If you wish to contact me my hotmail is - **self(no space) .(no space) defined** then usual stuff behind it. Since fanfiction won't let me actually just TYPE my hotmail address ..

Much love to my reviewers and a shout out to my beta Nickelwit again :D

My thanks to everyone that has been adding this story to alerts and such but Please review as well :3

Is everyone as excited as I am?! Neytiri, _Neytiri_ is appearing sooooon!! **Gushes. **

Well I've written Part 5 already. Just waiting for my beta to proof read it and send it back to me. So you will not have to wait long :D.

Disclaimers in Chapter One.

Flight Part Seven

Firstly I ran over the fire pit but Thomas was gone. I hope he'll stay, the team needs all the help it can get. And Grace's funding is only so limited.

* * *

I walked into our training grounds. I tasted all the colourful fruits in our garden and ran down every single track and obstacle course. Pleased with what I could do, I climbed on top of the monkey bars, lying down with my legs swinging over the sides. I gazed at the vibrant purple sky I tried to connect the stars into constellations.

You know when the place isn't trying to destroy my Scorpion, its quite beautiful.

I stretched out my hand in hopes of enclosing a shooting star within my palm but it escapes before I had made my wish. When I tried looking for another one, I felt something tap at my tail.

Glancing down I saw a luminescent jellyfish looking thing bouncing against my swaying tail.

'Shit'

Spinning as quickly as possible I turned and planted my hands and knees on the bars of the metal apparatus, making sure my tail was out of harms way.

Whatever it was continue to float towards me and against my better judgement I open my hands and cupped the thing in my palms.

It seemed gentle, and it made it past all our security towers. Right now it was just floating peacefully. It's glowing body swayed to the wind but remained afloat between my hands. I wondered if it was alive or artificial since it's glow was bright but offered no heat.

'I wonder.'

The manual Grace had assembled in her studies spoke of a connection Na'vi's had with _everything_… Taking my braid I brought it up to the little guy. Once connected, the thing contentedly sat down on my braid and remained there.

Other then a pinprick sized sensation, nothing.

'Well that was a bust.'

And then a thought came to my mind, that I needed to get home.

'What home?'

Or at least out of Hell's gate.

'Christ, was I talking with this thing?'

Nothing more came to mind, I heard very quiet songs and the laughter of children but the thing disconnected from me before I notice anything else. It drifted on my lap and I guess it waited.

'My move?'

Sighing, I slid off the monkey bars and waited to see if it would follow me, it did.

Morning was coming and I had to get back to the shack before Grace saw me out here, possibly holding something dangerous. I cupped the strange hovering thing and ran back to the Avatar sleeping quarters. Right before Grace got up I manage to push the little thing into my side bag.

It's going to be fine, I mean, I'm going off on a mission tomorrow, well today. I'll let him out then.


	8. A Warm Welcoming

Thanks for reviewing guys. It makes me super happy to hear from my readers :D Sorry for the late update but the Doc uploader was not working for some reason. Did anyone else have trouble with it?

And to the ONE person that sent me a very discouraging and long mail that I am going to just drop into my flames category. It being a mail that in sum says I'm decimating James Cameron's work by putting in homosexuals. Well what I have to ask you is WHY the heck are you reading this if you don't like reading slash pairings. And it's **animals** like _**you**_ that make living so hard for people that have a different orientation. I do _not_ appreciate comments that have gay bashing in it, zero tolerance. I do not see homophobia as a critique and will be not taking any of that!

Sorry about that… Seems I'm making myself to be quite a spazz but I just hate it when people say that homosexuals are degrading something. How can anyone say that?!

Anyways… on with the story.

**Flight Part Five**

I watched in amusement as Norm nervously peeked out the edge of the AT-99's ballistic windows.

"It's safe right?" He squeaked while clutching onto the arms of his seat.

"Don't worry, I'm the one piloting today." Lavender said, her voice dripping with venom while turning quickly to shoot a glare at my direction.

I sighed. Lavender Ivory was Hunter's younger sister. She held me responsible for her brother's death. Truthfully I felt guilty as charged.

Grace patted my hand, whispering "She's not a bad kid, just give her some time."

"Oh my god!" Norm exclaimed as he pressed his face closer to the windows, Pandora had stolen his nervousness away and replaced it with awe. "Oh my god!!!"

"Jesus, its gorgeous here!" Thomas, who had been quiet from the start of the trip, finally voiced his thoughts.

I smirked, damn, if they could see their faces. They were like a bunch of kids who just got let out into Disney Land. Grace turned her face over to me and raised a brow; I simply shrugged in reply.

Since flying was out of question; I sat as door gunner in the open door of the craft. I held the normally pintle mounted machine gun like an assault rifle in my arms. The Colonel had hinted heavily that if I couldn't protect the team, I should head back without them. Christ, he's such a bitch at times.

* * *

Lavender landed her gunship perfectly but not before giving me another sneer. "I'll stay here, make sure to come back two hours before sundown!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll deal with Einstein if and when it comes down to it." Grace replied dismissively.

I was walking point for the team, heading to where Grace had earlier marked on a map. My hands gripped at my weapon. Being here was both exhilarating and nerve wrecking. I still remember helping start up our electric fences nine years ago like it was yesterday. I vividly remember how my teammates were carried away or trampled to death by this moon's creatures. I can still hear Hunter's screaming as he was ripped out of my Scorpion.

"Trudy, are you alright?"

I turned and smiled at Grace passively and made a motion with my head. We were here.

Thomas moved speedily into place, breaking out the equipment and setting up the gear. Norm fretted after Grace like an over anxious puppy.

Thomas paused for a moment and looked up at me with a abash expression humouring his face. He nodded solemnly towards me and tried to give me a hopeful smile.

Before I could respond back Norm had fluttered infront of Thomas and was asking where he could help.

I lifted my head and focused on the surroundings. After making sure that the area they were in was clear. I walked to the edge of the tangle of trees and opened the latch on my side bag. The thing floated out of the bag but not away from me.

I frowned at it and swished my tail encouraging it to move. It glided down the slope for a bit then stop again.

'Oh for the love of… what does it want from me?!'

I followed it down the hill but the rubber soles of my boots could not get real traction making me slip on a particularly wet patch of moss. I shot out my hand hoping to grasp onto a branch or something. No luck, whatever I held onto snapped off of the tree and into my hand. At least I had it to slide down the slope with me.

Staring at the tree branch in my hand I noticed how similar it looked like a bee's nest, well other then the fact it was much too big. Shaking my head, I get up and turn back to where Grace was only to face a growing crowd of buzzing red orange wasps.

Their nest was nestled onto the side of the tree I had apparently attacked.

Grace was at the top of the hill and waved her arm, trying to get my attention. "Run, Hellfire Wasps, Trudy RUN!

'Oh shit!'


	9. Voice

The length of the last one was so short because I was trying to load up two chapters at once but Internet ran out for last month so I'm doing it now. It's kind of ridiculous if you think about it.

So my History AP, Calc AP is finished, as is my Biology. So now all I have is Physics, Math and Chemistry… So updating may be rather lagged. My apologies!!!

Once again I would like to give my sincere gratitude to everyone that has bee reviewing and adding my story. Much love for the support, I always love to hear from my readers.

Disclaimers are in Part One

And with out futher ado, I give you **Voice**.

Flight Part Six

Noticing that some of the bugs were attracted by Grace's voice, Trudy immediately fired a couple of rounds into the wasp's hive, seeing it had gotten their attention, she began to sprint. The swift movement caused her to tumble more then run down the slope. Half-falling and half-running she broke past a cluster of Helicoradian. Which helped slightly since the plant's had trapped a small portion of the angry Hellfire Wasps when they recoiled into the ground.

Not daring to even look back, she toppled over a low branch and tumbled into a towering tree. Breathing heavily she shook herself free from the tree's over hanging limbs, and hearing the rush of water, she decided to jump over the ledge of the cliff to escape the insects that have grown into a swarm and was now roaring in such a load buzz it sounded like a chainsaw were cutting after her.

The fall was longer then she had expected and the resulting splash was enough to scare off the buzzing sparrow-sized wasps into submission, but the water held it's own dangers.

The river was shallow on the edges but plunged deeply a foot off the banks. Trudy thrust her hands out the as best she could, but swimming with combat boots and a heavy machinegun was difficult in calm waters, let alone the depthless current she found herself in. Especially when each second meant the force of the rushing water sent one more projectile towards Trudy's struggling form. The river was enveloped by two slippery rock faces making it impossible for anyone to climb out

Trudy was swept downstream and away from her team. By the time she had reached the shore she was exhausted from her fight with the powerful current. Feeling the edge of the sloping rocky shore she threw her weapon ashore first then pulled her drained body onto the soggy ground.

Spitting out mouths full of water, she took off her jacket and began to wring the water out of the ripped fabric. Occasionally she swung her tired arms at an overzealous slingbat.

The water had barely dripped from her shaking body when she heard a sharp crack behind her.

Knowing that her gun was too soaked to be any use, she drew her survival knife and remained still, ears twitching to the slightest of sounds. All she could do was wait.

Day was ending and the last of light fell down into the horizon. A cold darkness blanketed the land; the bushes trembled for a moment. Then a lone shining creature came floating towards Trudy's frozen form.

'You've got to be fucking with me.'

The seedling floated gently onto her blade's edge and with it a crowd with identical luminance collected around her. Their numbers were greater than the army of wasps, making the gloomy environment burn up in an ambient glitter.

Seeing how it worked the first time, she hesitantly took her braid and connected it to the one still sitting on the body of her knife's blade.

The floating thing shook a little and a tingle struggled into Trudy through their connection. Astonished Trudy reached her hand up to touch the glowing creature, a strange sensation sparked starting from the back of her skull then flowed into her tongue and trickled down to her throat. She found herself coughing, unable to swallow the something that seemed to be stuck. So instead of swallowing she decided to push the unexplainable feeling out.

Softly Trudy enunciated a word she had never heard before. "Neytiri."

The moment the name left Trudy's mouth the assembly glided up into the treetops and into the night sky but not before passing the Omaticaya's wide-eyed Princess.


	10. With Your Lead

I'm going to go through all the past chapters soon and fix the errors thanks to my wonderful beta NoAngel because she took the time to read over the whole Flight and beta it. Laptop is back from the shop but super laggy don't understand why. I'm about as computer savvy as a chipmunk is at chiselling David's out of marble. Sigh. But Noangel has fixed the grammar and spelling for this chapter as well. Thank you_ so much_ for going along with my whims.

Please review. I can't say express how much reviewing keeps me going! If my spirit is up so is my creativity. A review a day keeps the doctor away. Feed the muse!

Disclaimers in Part 1.

* * *

Flight Part Seven

I coughed and licked my lips nervously. Could I actually talk now or was it just a one-time thing. I took a deep breath and tried to pronounce something else. After running over the ABC's song I was feeling quite giddy and childish.

My voice had returned!

I suppose it made sense, considering that my Avatar body was scientifically engineered with the best of both the human and Na'vi traits. There really wasn't any logical reason for me not being able to speak once I was transferred into the new body...

I had freed my little friend and thus the jelly had somehow unlocked the mental block in my mind that had stopped me from speaking. I've never missed my ability to talk before; it just wasn't something I'd put on my priority list. But being able to articulate anything after being mute for so long meant that my voice was proving to be severely distracting; I almost ignored the creature perched on the tree.

_Almost_ being the critical word.

"What do you want!?" I growled as my hand once again tightened around my survival blade's handle. One thing I had learned in this forest was everything was out to harm me.

Same as Earth.

I felt my tail nervously sway, accidentally touching a piece of foliage. In an instant the plant started glowing. Following the first plant all the surrounding vegetation began to shimmer as well. The light was enough to envelope the native in the tree, casting an outline on the Na'vi's poised arrow.

Well at least it wasn't a pterodactyl.

I wasn't sure what this Na'vi wanted but the arrow in her hands was anything but reassuring. "Are you kidding me!?" I instinctively flexed my arm back preparing to throw my knife if necessary. "Put that down!"

"Atokirina ftxey nga?" The women's eyebrows burrowed together in confusion.

"I don't know what the hell you're saying!!!" I thought fast. There was no way in hell I could throw a weapon faster than an arrow shot at close range. Also this was one of those creatures that Colonel had informed me about. He had specifically told me to engage and kill any of the savages I met. Said he would've done it. So of course I was expected to follow in his example.

Grace on the other hand strived to teach and commune with these humanoid creatures. The scientist tried to explain the community and the Na'vi way of life to me. Asking me to embrace their society instead of despising something Smiles couldn't understand.

Grace has gotten me back on my feet thus far, why risk everything to uphold the Colonel's bigotry.

"Let's both just lower our weapons, 'kay?" I slowly lowered my arm and sheathed my weapon, I knew there are worse dangers in this forest than an actual communicative being. "Trying to show some good faith here, please lower your bow." I opened my hands, palms up to show passivity.

"Atokirina ftxey nga, n ketuwong." The woman in the tree lowered her bow.

I was hoping it was a good sign that the Pandorean native wasn't aiming the arrow at my face at point blank range, I decided to motion for the Na'vi to come down from her vantage point.

"Look I don't know if you understand this or not but I need to get back to camp. And I'm guessing you will know how to survive the night."

"Atokirina ftxey nga, n ketuwong!"

Sighing, I pointed at myself then walked two fingers across the palm of my free hand. The Na'vi stared at me with her big amber eyes. "Am I getting through to you at all?"

She stared.

Christ I suck at charades. Why didn't I join in on bloody game nights at my foster homes?! I could've sworn that one of those homes had a gold trophy for the game and I had hidden it.

Karma's a bitch.

"Well in any case I'm trying to mimic a person moving." I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

I steepled my finger tips into a rooftop like shape. "I need to _walk_ back to my _camp_." I shook my head and felt my tail swishing to show my frustration.

"The Atokirina _chose _you!" She exclaimed with accented but lyrical English. "An alien, a dreamwalker."

"What do you mean it 'chose' me?" Oh for the love of god. After I acted like a… "You _know_ **English**?!"

The Princess gracefully dropped down from the tree and walked lithely towards me, "Why did you take the Atokirina?"

I blushed; I had never seen a genuine Na'vi up close before. Nine years ago I recall seeing them from a distance but never at this proximity. The Na'vi in front of me was unbelievably stunning. The shorter woman's golden eyes were much larger than my own and her ears more catlike. The glistening flecks distributed so casually throughout her azure body, her natural body glitter, temporally mesmerized me. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and onto her willowy body, her structure more flexible. Her slender frame made her seem delicate.

"Why?" The beauty repeated.

I gulped, man why was she acting all put out by this or was she disappointed… Crap did I break their god's law by touching the jelly…wait… she called it an Atokirina? "I found it, the _Atokirina _at the camp, I couldn't just leave it there!"

What could I say if I really did touch something that was deemed forbidden on this moon? Honesty seemed like the best policy at the moment.

"Name?" the woman said. Was that relief in her voice?

I found myself grinning a little. It wasn't the first time I've had one-worded conversations with strangers. Of course I was more used to conversing with strangers who were a whole lot more drunk and a hell a lot less intimidating. But I guess the Avatars that have gone astray can't be choosers. The Colonel did say to familiarize myself with the scientific underbelly. What could be more important than establishing a connection with the Na'vi. The indigenous life form that Grace had spent the past nine years studiously researching.

"Trudy Chacon," One worded Q&A made me think of potential parents at the orphanage's interviews. Not my best memories. "May I know your name?"

"Neytiri Dis'kahan A'itey, from the Omaticayan People."

"I think that is the longest sentence you've said to me." I grinned again. Alright, I'm making progress. "Mind if I just call you Neytiri?"

Neytiri blinked, her pretty face lit up in indecision.

I found myself having a hard time controlling my hands. All they wanted to do was reach over and trace the patterns on the stranger's face. Neytiri had such an open expression; it was unlike anything I had seen on Earth. I would also admit to having a delusional need to run my fingers over the woman's ears.

"Can you help me?"

The lissom Princess took a moment to think as she slipped her bow onto her back. "Come, Eywa has given sign."

* * *

We've been traveling for a bit now. Silence was normal for me so I didn't find anything awkward about trailing after the quiet and strangely elegant Na'vi.

"I watched you." Neytiri said offhandedly as she jumped onto a ledge of lean branches.

"Ummm, okay." I didn't know what else to say. How the hell are you suppose to reply when someone just randomly tells you they've been stalking you? "Thanks?"

"You _sacrificed_ yourself for Grace." She said, this time straightening up, her eyes signalling that she wanted my presence on the branch as well. "That was** brave** of you."

"I guess," bending down to take off my boots and socks, I shrugged. "You know Grace?"

At first I was worried about having to bridge the gap between these savages. I wasn't so sure how to have normal conversations anymore. Since I've woken up I've only typed in one-worded answers to most people's questions and had taken the role of a listener instead of a speaker. And if need be I replied the Colonel's inquisitions with short sentences as well. But this native was nothing like my memory. She wasn't anything like the wild blue giants that shot arrows at our bulldozers, she did not ramble in their native language. She did not shout angry phrases at our intrusion. Neytiri was different; she seemed calm and still, untainted by anything we've brought onto their world. She was beginning to be easier to talk to then my Hell Gate brothers in arms.

"Grace was kind," Neytiri sighed as I took my time at the bottom of the ledge. "She taught our 'eveng how to speak English, she taught me."

She watched me curiously as I tied the laces of my boots onto my belt. Then making a running start I followed her up, the branch didn't even creak under our weight. "Even?"

"'Eveng, it means Children."

"Oh."

We stayed in amiable silence until we reached an opening leading to a bunch of interwoven branches that stretched forward and made a long bridge over a chasm. Good thing Norm wasn't here, or he would have peed his pants. The natural bridge branched over a dizzying altitude; thank god flying cured my fear of heights long ago.

Neytiri promptly saunterd onto the bridge.

I think I surprised her when I walked swiftly and continued on ahead. For some unexplainable reason I wanted to prove myself to Neytiri.

"Are you coming or not." I asked as I flashed a toothy smile at her. I felt unbalanced, felt like I have to please her. Felt like I've already known her for a while. Like I've know Grace and Max but more… she felt closer. I blushed at my thoughts.

Neytiri tilted her head and smirked. She strolled calmly after me as I tried to encourage her into a sprint. It's been a long time since I've wanted someone's approval of me

**Whoa**, stop that thought! I had to report everything I've seen today to Colonel Quaritch. He did give me a mission. Well at least he can't yell at me for being late when I'm all the way out here.

I stopped a step from the end of the bridge. I could've sworn I heard something snarl in the clearing in front of us. I turned my head to see if Neytiri had stopped as well but I found myself face to face with her arrow.

"Ne Kllte!" Neytiri hissed and after seeing my confused glance she translated. "Get down!"

Wide eyed I dropped into a crouch and pulled out my knife. Staring into the darkness, wondering what she had seen. The wood around us was now deadly silent.

After a ferocious amount of rustling six diminutive jaguar-looking things tumbled out of the thick forestry. They seemed nervous and kept hissing at the wilder regions of their home. They were almost cute, in a vicious kind of way with their mouths splitting open to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth. Their skin's colouring a kind of metal gun black, sleek with sweat and shiny due to the moon. After some time they calmed down enough to look at our direction.

I was tempted to go and pet them but the Colonel's ripped face flashed before my eyes. This moon was not, _is__** not**_ _safe_. No matter how damn adorable the jaguars looked while romping with one another.

"Neytiri," I whispered. "Can we get around them?"

"You need not worry of them." She replied mysteriously.

I didn't dare let my eyes drift from the clearing in front of us. A great amount of snarling was heard as enormous fiend slithered out of the thick forestry and towards the cubs. It was easily bigger then my Samson. Its grey body was aerodynamically designed. Starting at its reptilian like head. Two long antennae protruded out behind its silted eyes. The creature had a serious under bite, its jaws stuck out with teeth protruding at random intervals. It had a heavily plated frontal and dorsal body armour. The thick concrete coloured plates slimmed as it reached the monsters vibrant fan of a tail. The tail spread out to the width of my Scorpion's blades. Its tail was luminescent and frequently displaying a variety of colours. Its anterior arms were thick while its four back legs were short and tightly attached to the side of its body. Its paws were unlike any appendages I've ever seen. The claws ripped at the ground as they helped manoeuvre the giant towards the helpless cubs.

Neytiri was staying still, so apparently the distance we were at made us safe.

Or she's trying to kill me.

Damn it, those six are fucked.

Flight or Fight.

_Flight_ or **Fight.**

* * *

Ne Kllte! Literally means get down to the ground.

I don't want to translate everything Neytiri says because it will take away from the fact that this is first person. Trudy has no clue what is going on and well if the reader did its kinda like cheating. And if you read carefully Neytiri translates that exact line into English.


	11. Flight is not an Option

Wow, hooooow long have I not updated. Totally my fault, life has been a complete… pain. Sorry my friends. Thank you soooooo much for waiting. You guys were fantastic for being so patient and supportive

Nothing has been Beta since I've gotta focus on school right away. It's the last and most important months of my life at the moment so I might not have time to work on this story after this update. My apologies and thanks once again to all the fans of Flight and for your never ending support!

Please remember to leave a review because if they really keep me updating!

Disclaimers in Part 1.

**Flight Part Eight**

Well if Neytiri is trying to get me killed. She doesn't have to worry anymore because there's no way in hell I'm letting those little guys die.

I leaped from my crouch putting myself in front of the giant. Its piercing slime green eyes glance at me as if I'm an appetizer instead of a hindrance.

"Trudy! You should not interfere!" Neytiri orders but I'm already there.

The six cubs turn to leave but before even one can make it back into the forest's shelter the beast slams its tail into the lot of them. They tumbled against my legs hissing ferociously, one glances at me and snarls.

"I'm not the one trying to eat you dam it!" before I can say anything else the monster roars and charges towards us. "Fuck!"

Pulling out my survival blade I take a running start and pitch myself at the thing's head. With one hand on its left antenna I attempt to pull myself up. I barley manage to swing my legs out of its jaw in time to hear the mechanical clank of its shutting mouth. The cubs, starting with the one that had growled at me first took after what I had started and sprinted at the beast head. The monster's claws spasmodically tried to snatch at us; its fans retract into tail and sailed at my head like a whip.

The creature smacks two of the cubs off its shoulder and finishes them by stomping onto their fragile bodies. Their screech echoes into my ears. Struggling to keep my hold I roll until I'm straddling the beast's wide neck. Holding my hands together as if in prayer I quickly stretch my body out and grapple my arms onto the front of its head. Making sure my elbows were clenched tightly on top of the monster's eyes. Gritting my teeth I held on for dear life.

After managing to shake off the rest of the cubs the monster reared and reached up. I tried to dodge its claw but before I could fully twist away it rams it hand into my chest. I think it would have ripped me in half if Neytiri hadn't shot an arrow into it arm just as the nails were about to finish the grasping motion. I rolled hard onto the ground, unable to stop my momentum I continued to tumble across the vegetation. I shot out my hand and struck my blade into the floor slowing myself just from the brink of the cliff. The strain almost wretched my arm out of it's socket.

Breathing heavily I straighten myself and see the giant swallowing the two dead cubs and turning to the remaining four.

"HEY!" I waved my arm in the air and continual to shout my entire dictionary of curses at the monster.

The thing lifted its head, and decided to ignore the kids and opt to running at me. The biggest of the remaining cubs took after the predator and struggled to slash at its neck but it was to no avail. Just as the monster reaches me a thundering screech sounds and the cub leap off the creature and answered the call.

A huge version of the babies I've been protecting dash out of the forest. The mother proceeds to snarl; the side of its head open and long hairs shoots out, bright red and yellow. They vibrate and I hear a hissing familiar to a rattlesnake. The giant retorted with a howl then fling out its hand in an effort to decapitate its smaller opponent. The mother dodges and leapt for its head. The giant's claws flew out and pushed the cub's protector onto the forest floor. I ran and tried to climb back onto its head again but the antagonist wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice and I was promptly smacked onto the ground by its tail, this time successfully knocking the wind out of my lungs.

It wrapped its tail around my midsection and proceeded to lift me towards its open mouth, just as it was about to swallow me whole the mother pounces on its unprotected back, I watch the mother's four back sporadically legs ripping at the slippery ground, attempting to push the giant to the edge of the cliff. I felt my body get dropped onto the floor once again; shaking my head quickly I crawled away from the clashing titans. The monster's injured claw tried desperately to clutch at the blood drenched ground; all its appendages were wet from the blood of the crushed and devoured cubs. With one final shove the mother jostled the tipping creature off the edge but as the giant is about to fall it's desperately tries to grasp onto a ledge and in the process manages to rip its uninjured claw diagonally across the mother's chest.

It wails as it plummets. Hopefully to it's death.

Coughing as I pushed myself into a sitting position I find the mother approaching me. I can hear Neytiri warning me to stay still. Her face distorts into a snarl and doesn't cease until she's an inch from my face. She is poised over me, about to crush my head but paused when a cub strived forward and licked the scratch on my cheek. It was the same cub that had snarled at me in the beginning and had bravely fought at my side when we faced the demon. I heard Neytiri gasp as the mother once again leans over me but this time takes a long sniff. The blood from its wound dripped onto my chest and I watched as it mingled into a similar cut that ran diagonally from my right shoulder to my stomach. My little ally mirrored its mother's actions.

The poor baby has lost one of its antennas. Its blood dripped out of the wound and into its left eye. I ripped at the bottom of my shredded tank top until I got a long strip. I gesture towards the cub, pulling on its front paws until I've maneuvered it between my legs. I promptly wrapped the make shift bandage around its mangled antenna. The baby nudges against my hand-growling softy. I felt the vibration ripple through my hand and found myself smiling warmly back at the little one.

Taking one last lingering glance at me, the mother turns and springs into the forest. The three younger cubs follow in kind leaving the one wounded cub. Its eyes intelligent and sharp looked into mine. Taking one last sniff and giving my hand a small lick my friend pounced after its family.

Laughing I fell onto my back.

What the fuck. Did that just happen? Everything happened in fifteenish minutes. Done, done done done. What the fuck. I giggled childishly. What the fuck.

"That was foolish!" Neytiri is kneeling next to me, her hands running over my body to check for hidden injuries. "You could have been killed!" She snarls.

She smacks me on the arm after she is satisfied that nothing has been broken. Then proceeds to stand over me. "That was also brave," Her voice had softened.

I put my finger over the cut. Oh crude, I just got this body and I've damaged it, Grace is gonna eat me alive. At least it is only a superficial wound; I wonder if she would buy it if I told her I got the cut before I got lost.

I started laughing again; Thank god I'm still alive at least. Neytiri glares at me then smiles and begins to laugh as well.

"So, does this happen everyday?"

"A Thanator cub's sa'nok is never far away, they would have managed without your interference." She offers her hand to me then pulls me up from the ground. "And I am beginning to think trouble finds you."

I grinned.

…

We are walking again. I think Neytiri has quickened the pace. To entertain myself I have come up with two reasons. Either (A): she now thinks I'm capable to keep up or… (B): She really is trying to kill me. Even though that little excursion earlier didn't do me in, my ribs were now throbbing with the rhythm of our steps and my arm is feeling like it's on fire. My head feels like Sunday mourning; at least the cut on my chest is clotting.

But one thing that seems to be going my way is out proximity to one another. We were walking so closely to each other I could smell her distinct scent. I faced the forest ground and smiled. The urge to touch was rising again. But this time not so much for anything other then to feel her. To make sure she's real and I'm not dead.

"Why did you rush to help them?" Her eyes are focus in front of us.

"I had to." I answered.

"No, you did not." She says in a serious tone. "You did _not_ need to save the Atokirina and you _certainly_ did not need to help the cubs."

I worried my lip. No one ever asks you _why_ you save things. I don't even consider it 'saving'. I was just there at the right time and had the right ability to help.

I shrugged. I flicked my tail back and fourth. Noticing now my tail was shorter then Neytiri's. There seemed to be a million things I would get to notice. Her body glittering seemed to vary depending on out situation. At the moment it was glowing brighter then before but somehow softer. I glanced down at my arms and noticed I was also sparkling more then prior to my fight with the creature.

"Why did _you_ help me?" I turn my head towards her but she is still stubbornly looking ahead. "You sure as heck didn't need to."

I wonder if I could reach out and grasp her hand.

Neytiri stops walking and looks up into the night sky, her ears twitched. She slowly turns to face me. "Do not be alarmed…"

…

**Hell's Gate**

"We have to get her back now." Grace murmured as she paced back and fourth outside of Trudy's chamber.

But Max knew she wouldn't. At least not until the last possible moment. The avatar took Six years to grow and if they pulled Trudy back right now. That very expensive and lengthy experiment would be impossible to retrieve from Pandora's unforgiving forest. Now that Trudy has finally gotten a functioning body, it seemed ruthless to destroy that. Also if they disconnected her they would have to drug Trudy back into a sleep induced haze or her current conscious mind would be in constant torture within her broken body. And that would be just cruel.

"There was no telling what affects a disconnection can do to her." Max placed her hand on Grace's shoulder. "We cannot."

"But if Trudy was…harmed while in her avatar body and not manually disconnected at our science lab," Grace took a deep breath and place her hand onto the comatose woman's cheek. "Without preparation and finite control on how to retrieve her mind…if she gets disconnected by death of Avatar, we will lose her consciousness and…she will die."


	12. Impasse

**Flight Part Nine**

"Trudy Chacon's Avatar has been lost," The young man paused for a moment taking a breath. "Reports state it was an incident with some of the local wildlife."

The soldier wasn't sure why he had to report this nuisance directly to the Colonel; it wasn't like it even matters what happened to that avatar, Quaritch has made it blatantly clear that he despised the science branch. Everyone knew the man's distain; the science team was a waste of time and resources.

The soldier jumped at the sound of the Colonel's fists slamming into the top of the metal desk.

"Incident? Explain yourself, NOW!"

The lowly non-com swallowed audibly, "There was an accident with an indigenous creature. It attacked the research them, and Chacon's Avatar went off a cliff while protecting the researchers. Nobody has been spotted. The exact details were sketchy. A S.A.R* team is prepping right now. They'll be ready by 0600 hours..."

The Colonel's face remained a passive mask as he retook his seat. His fingers traced the scar from 9 years before. "Stand down the S.A.R bird."

The soldier blinked resisting an urge to raise a quizzical eyebrow, "Sir?"

"Obviously those bloody salvages sicced one of their damn mutts on the team. It was a prisoner snatch." the Colonel leveled his silent gaze at the private.

The young man straightened and nodded. "Kidnapped, sir yes sir!"

"Fucking Natives, taking my people left and right, well we're not going to stand for this kind of bullshit are we?" The Colonel asked, his teeth baring a cruel grin.

"No sir!" The young man knew not to question his superior's interpretations of events. He had seen worse things happen on this planet; things that were never documented and to terrifying to mention in the reports sent back home.

"Good." Quaritch laughed. His thoughts turned to how long he had been waiting for an opportunity to destroy those stinking savages. Parker Selfridge would have to get his snobby face out of the military's god damn business. "Summon the platoon leaders. I want them in the ready room in thirty-minutes for a briefing; I want their troopers on stand-by alert, now! We're rounding up for retaliation, those mother fuckers attacked us first; it's only right we give them what's coming.

"Sir." The man snapped off a quick salute and swiftly exited to execute his orders

The Colonel licked his lips; Parker had been riding him for using obscene amounts of money to keep the wildlife and locales at bay. He crossed his arms and smiled at the turn of events. Chacon's "kidnapping" offered the perfect excuse to wipe the native's HomeTree off the map. The pacifist hippies of Earth's Peace Corp would not have a leg to stand on. Parker would be bought off by the sheer amount of time and money saved from not having to fly the tractors around the native's land. Hell, pre-empting a painfully dragged out security operation in one fell swoop would save a fortune in munitions and aircraft parts in the long run.

Quaritch had to admit that the weasel Parker was smart to bring in a second group of limp dicked scientists. This new crew had no morals against selling out the secrets of this wretched moon. An earlier stroll through the new science centre had shown that the group has even begun capturing and experimenting on the giant leopard like creatures. A secondary report indicated the dust within the floating mountains was more potent than anything they've dug out before. Soon there would be enough to expand the military's budget for an endless supply of weaponry to stamp out whatever resistance the planet had to offer.

The Colonel spun his chair around and gazed out of his reinforced glass window. The N.V.'s home was situated upon an immense source of unobtainium. However, the large rock face of metal couldn't compare to the purity that was contain in one of those giant god loving floating pieces of the Hallelujah mountains. It was an unreasonable expense to drag each chunk back and smelt them back at Hell's Gate's mining depot.

He was glad he had suggested to build a second mining base over the blue boy's little tree house.

And because of the latest Avatar antics, he would have good reason to take whatever land he wanted. He was glad he had allowed Grace's resource wasting research; Trudy Chacon was already turning out to be a perfect pawn.

….

**Somewhere deep in Pandora's Jungles**

Ululations rang out before I could question Neytiri's warning. I staggered back slightly when a dozen of Omaticayan's burst forth from the forestry surrounding us.

Two of their men were riding on these horse-like creatures, vaguely the size of an Earth elephant if they hadn't gone extinct. The creature's face tapered into a thin mouth, six powerful legs stomped impatiently at the ground. A Na'vi vaulted off his creature and then protectively moved his considerably scrawny frame between me and Neytiri. He bared his teeth and drew out a knife.

I wasn't going to screw up First Meeting by dislodging the weapon pointed at me. I could easily knock the blade from his inexpertise grasp, however the other more sturdy looking Na'vi's had raised bows designed in the similar fashion as the one Neytiri had been aiming at me before. There wasn't a chance in Hell anyone could dodge arrows at point blank range especially when there's now ten said arrows aimed dangerously at my head. I was going to have to trust that Neytiri would interfere; I glanced up at my companion to see that she had moved to the slightly taller Na'vi's side.

"Seowll, rutxe Eywa wìntxu aungia" (Seowll, please, the world spirit has shown a sign.) In a quieter tone Neytiri continued. "Fayfko wìntxu tìtstunwi, poe nìftxavang …" (This one showed great kindness, she has a heart…)

The male Na'vi turned his head towards me and sceptically gave me a glance over, I tried to straighten as much as I could without taxing the strain that throbbed on my lower ribs, breathing was a minor issue already, and standing ram rod straight was making it harder.

After a pause Neytiri continued "… txokefyaw eltu." (…if not a brain.)

Whatever she had said made the male snicker. "Ayfo ayu kem si." (They never do.)

I watched as he raised his hand and returned his blade into its sheath. "Nìtxan, Oel 'en aynga new vay tuté new Mo'at." (Very well, I'm guessing you want to bring her to Mo'at.)

"Sran, irayo tsmukan." (Yes, thank you brother.)

Neytiri looked much more relaxed with the appearance of her clan, though it did bugged me how closely she stood next to the skinny male. "Excuse me," I growled out and shifted so I was positioned beside Neytiri. "Care to introduce us?"

Neytiri stared back at me curiously while I felt my cheeks heat up into a blush. This is ridiculous, I'm acting like a jealous pubescent, what the Hell is wrong with me? I averted my gaze to face the smirking male. Remembering the rules of conduct I decided against punching the smug, somewhat knowing grin the fellow had on his lips. I stiffly stuck out my hand to offer it in a hand shake only to feel a sudden gust of moment behind my back. I spun on my feet just as one of the Omaticayan's hands missed the end of my braid queue.

I hissed at the obvious rude gesture, though I hesitatingly relaxed my stance when Neytiri brushed a hand on my bicep. "Be still." She raised a hand up to the warriors and ordered something in Na'vi. She then nudged my arm and ordered. "Apologize."

"Sorry." I look to the Na'vi surrounding us; their bows no longer taunt but still not completely lowered. "I am in your world now, and I will agree to your customs."

"This one has more manners than the one's before." The scrawny male barked out a laugh. "Perhaps she'll also last longer." This guy seemed to be as fluent in English as Neytiri was.

The Clan around us smirked and laughed along with their leader's joke. I uneasily try to grin to the comment but the second I heard Neytiri giggle I found my face splitting into a true smile.

…..

The whole group started moving swiftly through the forest. I watched as each one of the Omaticayan's glided effortlessly through the trail; they were following unseen markers that all led to the same designation.

I made mental notes of the path we took, trying to categorize the shortest trails through this jungle. I glanced up at the skies and noted the Hallelujah Mountains floating carelessly overhead. Those damn things muddled up our most sophisticated sensors and had caused me to get Hunter killed.

The horse riders silently transversed ahead, they were scouting the ground track as Neytiri led our group up towards the natural ladders and walkways of the surrounding trees. Whenever I faltered her hand would shoot out and steady my wayward balance. Thankfully I had only slipped twice and each time Neytiri's help was returned with a shy smile on my part.

These Omaticayans had an even faster pace than the one me and Neytiri had traveled at before, whenever I slacked my strides due to the shortness of breath the males behind me would shove at my bruised back.

Back on Earth and even when I had first arrived on Pandora I had always kept my body at tip top shape. You could even say I shared the same workout schedule the ol' Colonel dedicated himself to. The trained physique I had acquired through time and hard work was something of pride to me. After the accident had wrecked my body I was ashamed of how weak I was and even in the few days as an Avatar I wanted nothing else than to test myself to the limit. Grace, however, had been mother hening me on the days before this mission, wanting to make sure my mind had properly phased with my Avatar's before allowing me to go through anything too strenuous. Her constant caring watch made it impossible to see what my new body could really do. So now even as I felt battered and drained I found myself thoroughly enjoying the push the travel was doing to me. Adrenaline rose up and dulled the pain; an almost jubilant smile reached my lips when I scaled a particularly long natural hurdle. Thudding softly next to Neytiri I could see a shimmer of approval in her gaze.

"Neytiri…"The princess turned to me but did not falter in her step. "Would it be possible to travel back to where we met?"

She blinked her big azure eyes at me and waited for my explanation.

"Grace is probably going nuts back at HQ, she would have continued looking for me if the Colonel didn't make it a law that there are no night operations."

The willowy Na'vi nods, "Grace…" She sighed; from that look it seems Grace was the one that personally taught Neytiri English. "I can bring you back tomorrow, if you pass."

I frowned. "What do you mean if I 'pass'?"

"You may lose your life." Neytiri explained calmly then nods to the drapes of thick strong lianas before us; she easily snatched onto a dangling vine, gracefully sliding down its endless length. The whole group behind us followed suit, only one Na'vi remained to make sure I didn't make a run for it.

Death, again…I had already willingly travelled all this way with them and from earlier experience, there was little chance I could live in the moon's wilderness, what choice did I have? I can see hues of dancing orange and crimson in the natural back ground, I know there is a fire roaring ahead of us.

I take nature's rope into my hands and after a breath, stepped off the branch and slid down it.

Right after I landed my hands immediately began to sting, unused to the friction of this method of travel. I flattened my palms against my legs, trying to cool them. A whole clan was before me, made up of young and old, mother and children, warriors and clansmen. All were flocking out of the thousand story tall cathedral of a tree to gawk at me.

Some hissed in contempt and others tried to prod at me. Everyone's gaze was filled with suspicion and hostility. The tribe gathers toward us but opens up when the scrawny lead male marched forward; he paused when a taller, broader male rushed forward.

"Nga kä tìtusaron on zamunge ne'ìm uniltìrantokx ne'ìm (You go hunting and bring a dreamwalker back?) He questions through clench teeth.

Neytiri is straightaway at Seowll's side, her head defiantly tilted up. "Akra säfpìl." (It is my idea.)

I can see that he male is obviously not pleased; he scrunches up his nose and snorts at me. "Tsa'u sngum oe nì'ul ." (That worries me more.) He takes out the blade in a sheath tide across his chest and begins to approach me.

Was he the one to execute my death order? Well I hope he's ready cause I was about to put up one hell of a resistance. I bent my knees and tried to angle my arms in defence of my aching ribs.

"Tsu'tey." A voice commanded, the hunter before me backs down and I'm shoved before an aged male with the presence of a chieftain. His garments were more elaborate, his shoulder guards sprouted out dark red and white feathers, lit up by the fires of his home. His head bore a garland with a rectangular oval white piece and a twine holding rows of some creature's claws decorate his nape. Behind him stands a totem of some sort; mounted on to the wooden pillar is a skull of a predator.

His chiselled features are stern, his mouth curved into a sneer. His glare was filled with justified hatred and they were directed at me. I swallowed and faced a look that piled the deaths of many onto my race, onto me. I remember that gaze; it is forever seared in my mind's eye, having seen that accusation in the crying eyes of the family members of my comrades from the mission that feels like a thousand years ago. Tears brimmed at my eyes and I hastily blinked them away as the memory of my crew's deaths overwhelmed me.

A question pecks at my thoughts. I've never participated with killing any of the Na'vi, but what has happened since I've first arrived? I haven't even bothered to ask, in my selfishness I had refused to understand what the blood on our dozers and AMP suits meant. Pretending the guts washed away into our drains originated from the plentiful and dangerous wildlife and not the resident humanoids.

The Colonel had asked me not only to watch the scientist, which I have half ass completed by cooking up boring reports of their studies that no one could use to criminalize my friends; he had ordered me in the latest instruction padd to download all of Grace's research and cough up all these people's weakness since they were going to bull doze the this whole freaking tree down in about 5 months' time. He assured me he would have gotten the info earlier if Grace wasn't such a frigid, out-of-jurisdiction pain in his ass.

The balance of two worlds seem to be scaled before me, I know and have been informed that Earth was dying and it seemed to justify me blindingly agreeing to a task that jeopardized Pandora, all for the chance to fly again… Mortified was not a strong enough word to describe my feelings.

But these were only savages, lesser beings according to the Colonel. It seemed that the scales tipped in the favour of us selfish humans, where the unobtainium's power was necessary to sustain our continued existence. What made these people less or more than us? The epiphany of my situation hit me and I suddenly wanted to know. I _had_ to understand these natives around me. Where I was once jaded and almost ready to feed them to the dogs, only ever half listening to Grace's praise of their culture and worth; I now needed to understand their life.

I _must _learn of them, to be able to accept them. Perhaps then, I will be able to sway Hell's Gate committee. How could I help if I myself refused to see them as more than a nascence to Earth's goals?

The clan leader squints his eyes sceptically at the uncontrollable emotions that I bared. I feel uneasiness build in my stomach; he could have seen my tears as a sign cowardliness towards my death sentence. We've come to their planet and destroyed their lands as carelessly as we've treated Earth. I still remember the shooting contest the jarheads back at Hell Gates would conduct on the local forestry and animals.

Ten extra points for anything that moved.

Luckily for me he seems to understand for even as his features are still twisted in a frown his voice holds small empathy. "Pelun si nga munge fì'u swirä." (Why have you've brought this creature here?)

Neytiri respectfully taps her right hand up to her forehead and replies. "Oel ngati kameie." (I see you.) Then continues "Oel pot tspìmìyang, tsakrr za'u aungia ta eywa." (I was going to kill her, but there was a sign from Eywa.)

The lifted my head back up at the leader, there were no words I could say to apologize for our presence. I needed this chance, I craved it. I knew I was being mighty haughty for even thinking that these people had any obligation to prove themselves to me. But I wanted to be swayed; I wanted to open my heart.

Whatever was at the the tip of his tongue strays when he sees the determination in my eyes.

Neytiri, seeing her opportunity, continued on her plead. "Sempul pxay atokirina oul ne fì'u n'kewong." (Father, many atokirina came to this alien.)

He shook his head and answered "Oe have ne uniltìranyu will za'u." (I've said no dreamwalker will come here…)

I remained silent, praying that Neytiri was speaking _for_ me. The skinny male from behind us adds his voice. "Ayoeng neu ne tse'a Mo'at, em wilawk." (We want only to see of Mo'at, let her say.)

"Peu tsatseng oe ne lawk?" (What is there to say?) A voice echoes throughout the chamber as an older female Na've descended the mushroomed steps of the spiral center of the tree. There is a painstakingly threaded red piece cloaked on her shoulders and an extravagant ornament bestows her head and drapes down in front of her collar bones. She remains on the precipice of the higher ground. The crowd hushes as she appears.

"It is out of the hands of my father." Neytiri whispered to me. "That is mother; she is Tsahik, the one who interprets the will of Eywa."

I could guess easily that my fate now rested on this woman. I watched as Neytiri, the woman's own daughter, kneel as Mo'at circled me. The villagers all prostrated themselves like faithful acolytes. To show my reverence to her evident status I myself drop down to one knee, accepting the scrutiny she placed on my queue and examination of my tail.

She was slightly surprised by my actions, and nodded approvingly. "What are you called?" Her English is laced thickly with both age and accent.

"Trudy Chacon."

Mo'at reaches her neckpiece and pulls out a thorn, "Stand." After I stood she dipped the tool into the congealing wound across my aching chest. With quick flourish she rubs my oxidized blood between her fingertips and even tasted it. "Why have you come?"

I take a deep shuddering breath. "I now wish to learn."

"Now?" Her eyebrow raised in agitation.

"Yes, before I was clouded by prejudice…" Pausing I tried to find a simpler term. "I did not have room to understand, I wish to learn now."

"A Sky person comes to us, with their cup willingly empty?" There's disbelief in her allegation.

"Yes." My honest reply causes a dry smile to twist up the corners of her lips.

"What are you?"

I considered her question, I truly didn't know, I wasn't entirely human and I wasn't Navi. Nonetheless, I was and still am a fighter. "I am a fighter, a _warrior_."

"Tsamsiyu pak? Pot tsun oe tspivang nìftue!" (A warrior? I could kill her easily!") The aggressive male from before growled at me and began stalking towards me, malicious intent shone in his eyes.

"Kehe!" There was no room for argument, whatever she said silence my would-be attacker. "Fìpo lu 'awve, uniltìranyu-tsamsiyu, a tsole'a aywoengìl. Fìpo lu 'awve, uniltìranyu-tsamsiyu, a tsole'a aywoengìl." (No! This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. We need to learn more."

I patiently remained standing as Mo'at turned to Neytiri. "Ma 'ite, awngeyä fya'ori zìri nga sänume sivi poru fte tsivun pilvlltxe sì tivìran na ayoeng" (My daughter, you will teach her our way to speak and walk as we do.)

I instantly feel a tinge of interest then acceptance. Confused by my sudden emotions I almost missed Neytiri's hesitant nod.

"Fkol pole'un fì'ut" (It has been decided); the older woman placed a hand on Neytiri's shoulder. Then she turned to me and solemnly smiles. "My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, TrudyChacon, we will see if your insanity…" She paused as she searched my eyes. "And torment can be cured."

I sigh at her remark. I can only dream for when the sound of my dying teammates can be forgotten, there are parts of me that never wants to let them go, a self-made punishment for not keeping them safe even when Bishop was the one that had screwed us _all_ over. Here was a chance to fix what I've almost wronged. I watched as the people begin to disperse when Mo'at has finished her judgement sentence and I turned to Neytiri.

I wondered if my anxiousness is affecting the one that had saved me. The princess looked determinately at me, like I was an unruly student. "Come; let us find a healer for your wounds."

I followed without another word, grateful that I was allowed some medical cure. She led me up the spiral staircase and I realized that there were natural grooves in the tree's body. No saw or tool was applied to create the alcoves that housed some Na'vi and apparently my healer.

As we approached the added door of the healer's chambers I was truthfully expecting a haggard old lady from fairy tales, but what I was greeted with was Seowll. Neytiri opened her arms to hug her friend and I found myself elated to see Seowll as well but then frustrated at my unexpected liking of him. Confused, I sat grumpily on a comfortable pillow of straws.

The alcove was surprisingly spacious, there was enough room for seven padded beds and even a table and several shelves. I was seated in one of the beddings as Seowll inspected my injuries.

"You got …" He says the words in Na'vi to Neytiri and she finishes the sentence for him, which just irks me more. "You look banged up."

I take up my favourite past time of watching the Omaticayan princess as Seowll goes and retrieves a bag full of pungent smelling herbs and beings mashing them together.

Neytiri's body shimmers, the intricate patterns of glow, a decoration I wish to feel with my fingertips. I longingly wished to share what I had felt earlier, I wanted to share things about myself. Things better left unsaid. I blushed at my feelings.

I blinked up at Neytiri and saw her tail agitatedly swing into Seowll's precariously placed bowls and leather bags. One of the bag's contents littered onto the ground and the group of glowing whatevers promptly scurried away.

My eyes disk round as I see the _things _dash away. I gratefully smiled at Neytiri for her unintentional help. Safe in my knowledge that nothing moving was about to join the mashed up vegetation.

Seowll is nowhere near as pleased. "NEY! Tìftang nì'en tìyawn säspxin nguway 'evin." (Ney! Stop acting like a love sick viperwolf pup.)

Aghast with shock Neytiri vehemently denied the sentence Seowll said but still accepted the mortar and pestle without another word as the male ran after the creeping crawling glowies.

Horrified, I gawked up at my… At the princess. "Are _they_ going into the slop you're making?"

Neytiri has the good humour to laugh at my expense and shook her head. "Of course not." After my sigh of relief she added ominously. "You ingest those."

….

**A/N:** Wow, has it been a year. My apologies for the horrid length of wait and I can't make any promises of updates I might not be able to keep so I can only thank those who have been kind enough to review and support me. Those generous people were the only reason I decided to continue this behemoth of a story. For I am a rather slow writer and a chapter of these things take a careful day of tedious work.

Thank you once again. I hope this chapter was acceptable. It was very important to me that Trudy had a real reason to stay and learn. She needed to be completely committed to the clan's decision.

And I know it only takes 3 months for the bull dozers to appear. But I needed more time. I'm hoping you don't mind.

Once again if you see any grammatical or spelling mistakes please kindly inform me. Also the beginning's awesome new improve-idness is solely thanks to NickelWit.

S.A.R. = Common acronym for Search and Rescue. Totally NickelWit there.


	13. Connect

**Flight Part Ten**

Thankfully I did not need to ingest any of the bugs; the glowing slimes remained out of my stomach and continued their happy existence within one of Seowll's containers. I'm sure both me and squiggling worms are happier with that arrangement.

I peered down at the greyish mush that now covered the wound stretched across my shoulder to naval. Strangely enough the paste made from the eye duct tearing materials actually smelled boringly plain. The noxious fragrances had cancelled each other out.

I moved my hand to poke at the congealing substance only to have a wooden spoon smack into the back of my hand. Shocked, I looked up at Seowll and saw him wave the spoon teasingly before my face.

"Touch it and won't hold skin right."

"Oh." I'm guessing I want my skin held…right? My breathing had eased up considerably after being fed some sweet tasting liquid; the porridge was thick and colourful yet tasted like juice. Whatever the heck that stuff was it was fantastic at lessening the strain on my ribcages. I felt a tad sleepy after drinking the concoction; it made me wonder what my medicine had contained.

Neytiri came back into the alcove at the moment with a bundle of clothing in her hands.

I had already lost the shreds of my army issued tank top since Seowll needed space to apply the cool jelly onto the wound on my skin. Being in the army meant you ended up waking in a medic room _if_ you're **lucky**. Modesty is useless when you're bleeding out your intestines. So never one of reserve I had sat easily as the Na'vi doctor treated my wounds, but as Neytiri allowed her eyes to remain on my form I found myself thinking incredibly inappropriate thoughts.

Seeing the bundle in the princess' hands I thought it meant I was getting a change of clothing. I bent down to pull off my tattered shorts when Seowll coughed, I twisted my head up at him and saw him motion to the open door.

"Where did Neytiri go?" I asked.

"Why don't you follow to see?"

I grinned away my nervousness; being around Neytiri was already a plus in joining into this world. I held out my hand to Seowll and he shook by clasping my fore arm. He had willingly aided me when I stood on trial and I could tell by the last hour that he was someone of importance to Neytiri.

"Good luck, dream walker." His voice held sincerity and it made me smirk back at him.

…..

It was dinner time for the Omaticayan people, making the hill trail we took completely deserted, other than the few atokirina that lingered about and acted as an added luminescence. I crossed my arms in front of my chest as we continued down the path, the heck with modesty but I wasn't an exhibitionist either, I wondered if my personal jelly was among the group lit around us.

We slowed to a stop when we reached an open glittering lake. Gentle ripples danced on the shimmering water's surface. Colours shot through the face of the water as animals swam by, neon lighting up to show their swimming route. From across the lagoon I could see sets of eyes blink up at us as their owners dipped down for a lick of water. There were also the countless streams of water that pooled into this decline of land, each river flowing at a different speed thus casting an endless array of patterns to weave around the lagoon

Neytiri turned to me. "Strip."

I leaned down to dip my fingertips into the temperate waters. I hissed as the angle I placed my body in had caused the strain done to my ribcage to reassert itself sharply. Neytiri was instantly helping me straighten from my hunched pose. Her warm hands sat on my shoulder and hip; I stumbled when she suddenly released her hold.

I let out a quiet gasp as I landed on my side, further jarring my ribs. I felt bone tired, more so than before. I almost missed the light tingle caused by her touch. Could I been imagining it?

Neytiri had stepped further away, her face apologetic for letting me fall.

"It's the medicine that Seowll gave you," Neytiri explained as she held up a small pouch, I curiously peeked in to it to see cotton ball shaped materials; they were as translucent as spider's web. "This will counteract the liquid's effects and ease the hurt you've done to your sides."

I waited expectantly for her to give them to me and instruct me to eat or rub them against my sides or even to stick them into my ears. I was feeling so sluggishly drowsy that I just wanted to rest and get this over with.

"We need the water to make it clot to your body, it can't stick to just your sweat or it'll make the pain worse."

I nodded and made a valiant effort to push up from the ground; if I wasn't so sleepy I would have gone over to Seowll and jokingly accused him of giving me a Na'vi drug. I couldn't understand why I had such a sudden change of heart towards this particular Omaticayan but he mattered to me. I knew he would do me no harm.

Lethargically I stood and wobbled into the water; by the time I was submerged up to my neck I had forgotten why I had entered the pool in the first place. I turned around, readying to return to shore when I felt lithe hands settle around my hips and a slight pull of movement as my cargo army shorts were unbuttoned. I slothfully tried to assist Neytiri in her efforts to undress me but only managed to hinder the process. When I was finally completely naked Neytiri's gloriously wonderful face was a dusted a dark ultramarine.

I couldn't resist any longer and impulsively raised my shaky hands up to her cheeks, I was so near to touching the glowing sprinkles of light... I waited for her expected hiss, or bite or at the least to move away. When she didn't attempt to budge, I tried gallantly stepping out of her intoxication proximity to find that her hands stilled my movement.

The pads of her thumb ran gentle circles over the high bones of my hips. I gasped at the sensation.

The almost silent sound of my surprise jolted her and I out of whatever daze we were both in and caused me to fall back into the water when Neytiri released her hold. When I immerged, considerably more awake after my feverish brain had been dunked into cooler waters, Neytiri had a hand daintily placed over her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to hide her laughter.

…

We were taking a longer time than expected since when I had finally scrubbed away the thin layer of dirt and sweat with a proffered sponge, I could feel a dull pain build on my sides. The pulsing throb caused my sleepiness to lessen a bit but I was still tempted to curl into a ball and just take a snooze.

Neytiri, as if able to sense my distress hurriedly went back to the shore and retrieved my cotton ball pouch, she held the bag over her head and away from the water as she closed on my position.

"Come to shallower water." She ordered as she stood breathlessly close to me. I saw no reason for her to wade all the way back out to my location when she could have just as easily called for me to return to the sandy banks.

I dared not reach for her hand, still fearful that I was just imagining things due to the pain, drugs or both. When the water was just up to my naval Neytiri placed two digits on my collar bone to stop my stride. She wordlessly took one of the cotton balls from the pouch and rolled its downy strands along the bones of my rib cage. As her hands moved, the small material matted onto my slick clean skin. When she had finished the contents of Seowll's pouch, the silken and strong bandage had been wrapped around my torso twice. I could feel a warm tingle embrace and sooth the ache of my chest. My breathing gradually returned to the ease it once functioned at.

"When the last of the strands have melted into your body, you will be at full health."

I smiled gratefully at her for her assistance; it would have been difficult to manoeuvre the web as evenly as she did. Her hands still lingered on my bare body and I gulped when I met her serious gaze.

Neytiri's golden orbs have darkened to a rich amber. "Let us get the last of dinner, or we'll go hungry."

She released me, gradually this time so not to jostle me into the water once again.

I walked to her side and matched her purposeful stride, my sleepiness replaced with something completely different.

…

I awoke in the morning and almost fell out of the swaying trampoline sized hammock. I dreamt a dream that was comprised of memories I've never experienced.

I was in the forest and I think I was very young for the village's people towered over me. The grass and dirt beneath my feet were a far cry from the concrete that shrouded all of Earth's continents. Everything was so real, I could smell scents that wafted from the food being prepared and could feel the suns' light kiss my chilled skin. I played a nameless game with my friends and ended up way out of the allowed perimeter. I remembered tumbling into unknown grounds, getting lost and while seeking refuge from the growls and screeches of the night I had scaled up onto a sky-scraping tree. I heard a call from my tribesmen and then a shadow descended from the sky, blocking out the moon. My heart jack rabbited against my breastbone until I was scooped into an Ikran rider's arms and I knew I was safe.

I pushed my hand into my chest to still my over active heart. As I peered down at the endless empty depth of height beneath me it occurred to me that it wasn't Hell's Gate. Morning glowed onto the village below me, breathing life to the sleepy jungle and awakened me to the sounds of the Omaticayan tribe. There were Na'vi awake and busying onward to complete their daily routines while some children flocked towards the dining pit from last night.

"Neytiri?" I rolled onto my side to look at the hammock where the princess had occupied last night. Finding it empty I carefully sat up and proceeded to lift myself from my rocking bed. My palms were sweaty from my dream.

"Come down." Neytiri instructed from base level, she was casually standing on an elongated root.

I cautiously traveled down the body of the tree, my hands scraping down the rough bark. When I dropped next to the princess she passed a shoulder bag into my hands. "We will eat later, we must first get you use to riding a pa'li or the journey back will be much longer."

"Pa'li?" I questioned as we began moving to the outer rims of the village. An image of the elephant sized horses flashed into my mind. "Oh yeah, Grace calls them direhorses."

"Yes, we will be using them for travel" Neytiri explained while keeping a good arm's length of space between our bodies.

I vaguely recalled the pterodactyl like creature the tribesmen had been riding when he had saved me, or the child in my dream... "Can we not ride the Ikrans?" I could still evoke the feel of the wind brushing against my face and it brought on the exhilaration that usually accompanied me whenever I flied.

Neytiri raised an eyebrow at my question. "You have not _earned_ the right to bound with an Ikran."

"When will I?" I excitedly inquired while reaching to touch Neytiri's shoulder; I was keen to be in the skies again.

The princess dodged my hand with a frown. "One step at a time."

She seemed set on keeping the distance between us and refused to meet my curious and most likely hurt gaze. Warmth was missing in her voice and it seemed unlikely she would want to have a friendly chat with me this morning. The easy bantering from before was now replaced with apprehensive unease. Last night I recalled her tail casually draped on top of mine as we dined at the fire pit. Or was I just high from weariness and medicine?

At the very least, the playfulness she had presented when I fell into the lagoon was missing. _Someone_ had woken up on the wrong side of the hammock.

The only thing that remained from last night was the translucent bandage that glistened around my torso.

…

When we had reached the grounds where the tamed direhorse were kept Neytiri motioned at an Omaticayan. "I will inform the keeper that we will train here, try not to startle the pa'li."

"Alright." Inspecting the grounds around here I noticed Seowll sitting in the shade. "Here to see the show?"

Seowll smirked and lifted up an half formed oval basket from his lap. Apparently he knew how to patch up damaged Avatars _and_ weaving.

"Is there anything you _don't_ know how to do?"

Seowll shrugged and pointed at the direhorses. "Get to it."

I strolled gently up to the closest direhorse. The creature docilely turned its two sets of eyes at me and after a second returned to sticking it's giraffe like tongue into the flowerbeds. Neytiri's moodiness aside, I was hoping this was going to be a good day. It was a considerably expensive ordeal to own and ride horses on Earth. Being that they required a lot of unavailable room.

Honestly, any kind of pet keeping was discouraged, especially at the orphanage. So getting to ride a horse-_like_ creature was actually pretty sweet. I went up next to the six legged creature and reached out to move the stalk of the flower closer to the direhorse's mouth.

It happily ran its dark coloured tongue into the orange popsicle coloured flower and slurpped at the honey. The direhorse turned one of its antenna at me and ran it inquisitively over my neck, chest and then down to my bandaged ribs. Settled with its findings the creature ambled forward and continued foraging for its breakfast.

"Mawey is a good start, he is very gentle" (Mawey-Calm) Neytiri placed her hand on Mawey's snout and gently manoeuvred the creature out into a more open part of the pen. "Well, get on."

"Shouldn't we saddle it first?" I know that last night the riders had saddles placed on their mounts.

"I doubt you will reach a speed that requires a saddle." She replied, her tone clipped and quick.

I bit my lip, baffled by Neytiri's defiant attitude. I noted the size of the creature and realized that without the saddle I would need it to lower its neck to help me or else I'll have to clamour up its side. I ran my hand up its thin neck until I touched one of the neural whips and drew it down to meet my braid. The instant our braids connected Mawey stomped at the ground and threw his head up. I had to bounce out of the way to avoid getting injured by Mawey's heavy hooves.

Neytiri patiently approached the direhorse with her palms out. Noiselessly saying gentle words to the startled mount, she smoothed her hands along Mawey's nose and I shivered.

The link was startlingly different than to the jelly. I could practically taste the residue of his breakfast, almost as if I had honey on my tongue and I even felt the strong thumping of Mawey's heart. His breathing was so quiet and yet strong and it made me gasp as a whoosh of air gathered in his lungs.

"This isshahaylu - the bond. Feel his heartbeat, his breath. Feel his strong legs." Neytriri touched the joined queues of me and my horse and finally looked me in the eyes. It's the first physical and eye contact we've conducted today and I can tell it is making her uneasy. "Can you do that, can you feel it."

I take a deep reassured breath and felt Mawey repeat the action from the orifices on his chest. "You can go really fast, can't you?" I mumbled against the creature's neck. "Bring you neck down?"

Mawey obeyed and dipped its scaled nape forward and once I had gripped onto it he lifted up. I couldn't time my jump right since managing him while trying to control my own body was a strange and new sensation. A bit frustrated at failing at such a simple act I determinedly tried again but Neytiri's voice stopped me.

"Do not force the control; Mawey is part of your body as you are his." Neytiri went up to another direhorse and attached her queue. The creature lowered down its neck and after Neytiri had a firm hold the direhorse snapped up its neck while the princess easily seated herself. "Now, try again."

I nodded and attempted to clear my mind, think as one, Mawey appeared agreeable enough. I willed him to repeat the earlier action and managed an acceptable leap that landed me square on his back. "Fuck yeah!" I smiled jubilantly and waved my hand up at Neytiri, my excitement mirrored into Mawey and he kicked up his front legs to paw elatedly at the air.

I got bumped off his back and elegantly landed on my ass. "Oooff."

Of course Tsu'tey arrived at that moment, riding expertly on his direhorse, the hooves of the creature splashed up a wave of mud onto the side of my face. I angrily glared up at him as he returned my stare with equal disdain. "You do not belong here, go back!"

I wiped away the mud that dripped off my face in globs; I searched for Mawey and found him smartly standing away from Tsu'tey. "I'm trying to learn and you're distracting me, maybe _you_ should leave."

Seowll who had been unconcernedly sitting at the base of a shady tree walked up to us. "Tìng skxom, alu tsmukan." (Give her a chance, my brother.) His voice was consoling and seemed to have the desired effect of averting Tsu'tey's ire from me.

"Nga nìhawng tìtstunwi, alu tsumkan" (You are too kind, my brother.) Tsu'tey inspected my form one more time then spoke to Neytiri. "This alien will learn nothing. A rock Sees more."

Neytiri sighed and turned her horse around to face me. "Try again, Trudy, steady."

Tsu'tey scoffed then wheeled his horse into the opposite direction and after another pair of hunters joined him the trio thundered into the forest.

Seowll grinned and called out for Mawey to come back. The direhorse cantered toward us and hungrily nudged at the skinny blue male. Digging his thin face into Seowll's chest until the Na'vi produced a hidden stoplight red fruit. Seowll scratched Mawey under the chin and led him back to me.

"Is he your horse?" I asked as I also petted the big creature.

"Yes, I hope you treat Mawey well?"

"Of course."

….

It was a couple times before I could properly walk Mawey… I'm lying, I fell of the big oaf of a creature so many times I think I've lost all feeling in my ass. "Again?" I wearily managed.

Seowll nodded and offered Mawey's antenna to me. After I was seated comfortably, rocking back a bit I found the spot where my legs would fit best on Mawey's back.

"Good, now think 'forward'." Neytiri instructed after giving Seowll a thankful smile.

I did as told and found Mawey was finally doing a slow, relaxed walk. "Should I urge it to run now?"

Even before the words had completely left my lips, Mawey proceeded into a gallop. "Crude!"

I totally get the part of feeling his breath and mine, and I could easily feel his strong body but feeling him and properly conducting his movements were a completely different matter. I steered my stampeding horse awkwardly into a row of trees. But while Mawey managed to lock his forelegs and slide himself to a stop I felt myself get thrown headfirst off his back.

I got slung forward and somersaulted head over heels until I landed flat on my face on the soft metre long blades of grass.

"Trudy!" Neytiri ran her horse over to where I had landed. "Are you okay!"

"Yeah, but I think I just bruised the last of my pride though."

Neytiri grinned softly down at me and I could see her eyes crinkled into the smile as well. "You are making progress." She reassured.

Shakily I got up and looped my arm around Mawey's neck and mounted him again. My eyes were wide from the fall and Mawey was breathing heavily but still obediently wobbled us back towards the chortling Seowll. I attempted to look dignified but that was hard to do when my tailbone was smarting and my mount was feeling just as agitated. Seeing that I was trying to put up a strong front Seowll good naturely doubled over and started laughing louder.

I tried mournfully "C'mon, it's my first time riding." I blushed and contented myself to stroking Mawey's neck when Neytiri joined in to discreetly giggle along to Seowll amusement.

"Trudy, you should have seen you, you fell so high and far." Seowll rubbed his hands over the back of Mawey, knowing that his direhorse was not injured. "I think, time for food?"

…..

I attempted to lead Mawey to the river to water him but Seowll leapt onto his mount's back. "Eat, I will care for him."

I paced with Neytiri back to where I had left the shoulder bag and opened it up to pull out two large wrapped packages and a smaller pouch as well. I passed one to Neytiri and froze when our hands touched. While she pulled away I reached out and lingered my finger tips on the top of her hand.

Her gorgeous cat like eyes flashed up at me in warning.

"Neytiri, what have I done wrong?" My voice wavered worriedly.

I watched as conflicting emotions flickered across the princess' face.

Seowll dropped down next to Neytiri and took the smallest pouch.

"Seowll, do not eat all the sweets!" The male Na'vi shrugged away Neytiri's prying hands and continued scoffing down the food.

I opened my own leaf to find a handful of well-cooked brown shrimp-like things and two chunks of purplish red meat. "What exactly _are_ we eating?"

"Teylu." Seowll answered through a mouthful of greenish seeds, he nudged Neytiri.

"Sky people called it beetle larvae." Neytiri smirked when I tilted my head and peered down at the hand sized larva, I wondered how big it could grow up to. "The meat is from a taprius."

Both of them watched me expectantly, I shrugged and started chewing on the slightly sweet prawn-like thing. Neytiri and Seowll gawked at me. "I've honestly had to survive on worst, this is fine dining compared to what I ingested during travel." As long as they didn't glow or move and isn't poisoning I'm sure I can deal with it.

However the memory of my travel here throws my stomach into knots, I could still recall Grace's bioengineered protein slime but it was the memory of tasting burning flesh that makes me almost gag. At least these so called 'savages' ate proper meals unlike what me and my comrades… Oh god, Grace and Max are still looking for me!

"Neytiri, I doubt we can travel properly on a direhorse for quite some time." I glanced up at the suns. "Can we head back now, if we don't make it back before sun down I won't be able to find Grace in that clearing and will have to walk all the way back to Hell's Gate."

Seowll leaned over to Neytiri and suggested. "Pelun ke makto ne 'aw pa'li?" (Why not just ride on one direhorse?)

The willowy princess sputtered out a bit of her breakfast and then glared reprovingly at Seowll, she replied nippily. "Oe si ke neu ne 'ampi Trudy..." (I don't want to touch Trudy...)

"I have to get back as soon as possible." Seeing them argue while not having the slightest idea of what they were saying was a bit disconcerting.

The scrawny male smirked at Neytiri and poked her on the knee. "You have no choice."

….

**A/N:** A really early update! At least for me;)

You'll have to thank the persistent reviewer: LethalPoison for pushing me to finished this chapter faster than usual. This one is a completely unbetaed chapter so please inform me if you catch any telling mistakes.

To everyone that takes those couple of seconds to review, thank you very much, for it makes me really happy to hear your thoughts :D


End file.
